


Buzzed AF

by overdose



Series: A3! NSFW Week [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, M/M, Mild Degradation, Top Kazunari, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: “Oh, you’re an exhibitionist, Itarun? But we can’t do anything here, it’ll get the both of us inbigtrouble~”Itaru’s forehead leans against his, and he doesn't question the sudden nickname. “So, you admit to being underage?”The smell of alcohol makes Kazunari’s body tense up. “That, or having a vid of the two of us fucking at a company party would be bad for sales~ whatever floats your boat ♪”“Haha,” Itaru laughs again. “I’m not usually like this. I might be buzzed if I’m hitting on some high school kid.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: A3! NSFW Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935148
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Buzzed AF

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of a3 nsfw week - drunk sex
> 
> i know i'm posting these a day late but... i accidently made this longer. it was just supposed to be a bj and that's it but i decided to add more. did i HAVE to make kazunari underage? yes i did. 
> 
> anyway, kazunari gets a bit... dark before they fuck, implying itaru gets used a lot. (he does). i just love the idea of evil kazunari, its so much fun. esp bc of his earn cash lines + stories w masumi. they have me Looking

“Woah, he’s a total hottie!” one of Kazunari’s friends said, nudging his elbow. Kazunari almost drops his drink, which he shouldn't have on him in the first place. He shouldn’t be at this party, anyway. He’s a second-year at high school who managed to sneak in at a mutual friend’s brother’s company party. Kazunari doesn’t even know most people here, but hey, he managed to exchange digits with most of the cuties around him!

Except for the handsome man pleasantly chatting with two of his coworkers. His friend is right; he _is_ a major hottie! Handsome with a friendly smile, the salaryman holds his drink and occasionally takes a sip each time he laughs. His coworkers encourage him to drink more, saying something about having fun and letting loose. There’s a bit of hesitation in his face before finishing what’s in his cup, before getting handed _another_ and _another_ until he refuses the last one.

Wowie, adults are impressive! Kazunari can’t even finish the drink he has without gagging! His face flushes red as he takes a sip, not yet used to the bitter taste making him shiver. He’s not supposed to be drinking _or_ partying with adults at his age. It’s fine, though, no one has discovered him yet, and the party is only growing by the numbers.

Oh, right, he posted a selfie with a few pals and DM’d everyone who asked for the address. Oopsie ♪. If his third drink is getting his head totally fuzzy, he should build up a tolerance for future parties. But more people means a lesser chance of getting caught by others.

"Yeah, he totes is," Kazunari stares at the light brown suit, attracted to the man's slender figure, his hips, how the inaudible words seem to flow so flawlessly from his pretty lips.

"Talk to him before I do," his friend replies. "My parents would, like, totally kill me if they knew I was here and flirting with some old salaryman."

He’s not _that_ old, Kazunari thinks. The stranger looks younger than all the other men and women as if he’s a new recruit. Age isn't really a concern for him, anyway.

"Hm… should I, tho? Think he'll bother with someone like me? I'll do it, I just don't wanna get caught~" Kazunari hums. He locks a gaze and feels his heart skip a beat. "K, I think I will~ he's totally giving me bedroom eyes, right? Check it out ♪”

"Oh my gosh, he is!"

The bedroom eyes just might be the stranger struggling to stay awake.

Kazunari brings the cup to his lips and finishes it all without cringing, which is a totally impressive feat for a new drinker like him. He doesn’t break eye contact with the man as he uses his thumb to wipe his lips, leaning against the wall after. Offering himself in this crowded room filled with teenagers too young to fuck and adults too old to party.

The salaryman says something to his friends with that charming smile of his and walks past everyone, approaching Kazunari with a few wobbles to his steps.

“Text me the deets later, Kazu,” the girl pats his back before going with other people her age. Kazunari digs his hands into his pocket, preparing himself. He’s never flirted with an older man face-to-face. Online was a different story - he couldn’t ignore comments from his perverted admirers.

“Hey, hey, cutie~” Kazunari greets. “You’re way too handsome to hang ‘round here this snoozefest!”

“Oh, am I?” the man in the suit takes a step forward and leaves little to no space between them. His breath reeks of alcohol, hands sneaking to Kazunari’s waist. Ah, this has become a scary situation. “You and your friends look too young to hang around a company party.”

“Hm? Dunno what you mean, I’m an employee too,” he lies.

“What branch do you work at, then?”

Kazunari answers quickly. “Art, of course ♪”

“Art,” it gets repeated back to him in a beat.

“Yup, yup! I’m the top of my class☆!” the drinks must be getting him to lie so easily, ignoring the consequences.

The man laughs. “Work on your dexterity stats, kiddo,” his hand goes to Kazunari’s chest, the other still on his hips. “Well, Mr. Art Department, I’m surprised you managed to sneak in without a name tag or ID.”

“Aw, but it’s lame wearing your name out in the open like that,” Kazunari pouts. “Takes out all the fun, yanno? Like, I already know your name,” he pokes the nametag on the man’s suit. “Chigasaki Itaru-san. See how boring that was? _Yawn_!”

“How would you rather know my name?” Itaru questions. “Did you want to learn while I was doing something like _this_ ,” he brushes past Kazunari’s crotch. “Asking me in the heat of the moment?”

“Oh, you’re an exhibitionist, Itarun? But we can’t do anything here, it’ll get the both of us in _big_ trouble~”

Itaru’s forehead leans against his, and he doesn't question the sudden nickname. “So, you admit to being underage?”

The smell of alcohol makes Kazunari’s body tense up. “That, or having a vid of the two of us fucking at a company party would be bad for sales~ whatever floats your boat ♪”

“Haha,” Itaru laughs again. “I’m not usually like this. I might be buzzed if I’m hitting on some high school kid.”

Kazunari grabs his black tie and leads him out of the common room, away from prying eyes. “You _are_ buzzed, Itarun~ so let me get you somewhere safe, okey-dokey?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Itaru stumbles while walking.

He’s not sure where to go. Thankfully the house is huge, prolly belonging to a boss or someone else who's important. Kazunari searches for an abandoned room, avoiding crowds and any of his friends who would def ask who the cutie is with him. They get to the second floor, and he drags Itaru into the next open room he sees. It’s empty. Kazunari closes the door, head feeling fuzzy. Nah, he can't be drunk... then again, he's young. He barely drinks.

Eh, he'll find out if he wakes up the next morning buzzed AF.

Once it's locked, Itaru returns to touching him. "So, what's your name?" he asks and clings to his lips, tugging Kazunari's shirt. Mumbling something unintelligible, Itaru leaves kisses on his mouth, ones that taste gross and bitter. He’s not a bad man, Kazunari assumes. Just a little tipsy.

"That's a secret~ you'll have to work for it if you wanna find out," Kazunari pulls him away, vaguely aware of the innuendo he slipped out. He’ll gladly tell Itaru his name when he isn’t partying with adults, breaking the law. Kissing Itaru, it's immediately messy, their tongues gliding against the other. Kazunari has some experience, and Itaru allows the student to explore his mouth and kiss him all over. 

"Ugh,” he groans, struggling to keep his eyes open. “I hate working, but fine.”

Unexpectedly, Itaru drops to his knees and leans against Kazunari’s crotch. 

Kazunari can’t back into the wall. He’s already leaning against it. Should he stop Itaru? They both don't have the right mindset. He knows better not to take advantage of a drunk person, but… Itaru is really, _really_ hot. Besides, Kazunari’s not the one in fault here. He’s younger and getting taken advantage of - even though he’s the lesser tipsier of the two.

Itaru starts undoing his belt and jeans with clumsy movements. A little too eager to suck cock. "If it'll get me out of talking to my coworkers, then whatever," he tugs his waistband. “They force me to drink, and it’s fucking annoying. Rather stay home and game, but how else am I gonna whale,” he rambles and unzips Kazunari’s pants. “My first year at this company and they treat me like some prince...”

“A-Ah, Itarun… um…” Kazunari gulps. “Maybe we shouldn’t…? Like, you’re kinda drunk and so am I! That’s a no-no!” Making out is fine but taking it to the next step? Maybe he shouldn't involve himself with adults any longer. His pants fall down to his ankles, and Itaru takes his cock out.

Never mind about his previous doubts. Kazunari can’t think right with Itaru’s eyes burning straight into his.

“I get it. You think I’m some handsome looking prince who can’t do anything wrong, huh? You’re wrong.” Itaru’s skillful hand grabs his length, lazily stroking it while he gets it hard. Kazunari’s knees almost buck. “Well, whatever. Enough talking, more sucking,” he wraps his pretty, glistening lips around the head. Closing his eyes, he starts taking Kazunari in.

“I-Itarun~...” Kazunari grabs his hair. His phone is long forgotten in his pocket. He came here to party and take pics with friends, but he won’t refuse Itaru’s generous offer. “Ahh, you’re so good ♪”

“Experience,” Itaru pops the p. “Kinda… Just a heads up, I might throw up on your dick. Drank too much,” he mumbles before swallowing Kazunari again. Moving down his length, Itaru gags. For a moment, Kazunari pauses, worried - but then Itaru keeps sucking, and it makes him _melt_. Itaru goes _further_ , his entire cock down his throat. For someone scared of throwing up, he ignores his gag reflex. Itaru pulls back after a while for air, pre-cum dripping down the side of his mouth. He takes Kazunari’s dick in his hand and licks the side, running his tongue by a long vein that gets the boy trembling. He strokes and strokes before taking everything in again, nose pressed against pubes that don’t match blond hair.

Kazunari bends down and gulps. “Ah….Itarun…!” his knees jerk. “G-Gonna cum already~”

Itaru opens his eyes, acknowledging Kazunari’s words. He doesn’t stop sucking, taking him in, encouraging the orgasm. Letting a gasp out, mute to anyone passing by due to the music, Kazunari clutches Itaru’s hair and cums. The bitter taste mixed with alcohol he had previously drunk gets Itaru to pull away and cough.

Still, he swallows, wincing, catching his breath. “Fuck.”

Unsurprisingly, Kazunari still bubbles with energy. “Ahhh~ thankies, Itarun!”

“No problem, I guess?” Itaru wipes his mouth.

"Say, want me to return the favor? I'm kinda good at handies and blowies~☆ Never rly did other stuff but I’d be willing to try!”

Itaru uses Kazunari's body to help him stand. "No, I need to get back to my coworkers,” he clutches his shirt and leans against his body. Kazunari holds him. “They’re probably asking for me. I’m the life of the party when they want to force drinks down my throat.”

“Huuh?” Kazunari frowns. Rejection coming from this handsome man is lame. “You can’t go back in _this_ state, Itarun~ come on,” he leads Itaru to bed. “No one will know, okay?” he says, and on cue, the music downstairs blares accompanied by loud shouts, cheering. Sucks that he’s missing the party, but he has something better! “ _See_ ~? I bet they don’t even know you’re gone!”

“You just want to get your dick wet again,” Itaru collapses on the large, comfortable bed. “Yeah, I’m down for that. Not fair if I don’t cum, too.”

“Hahaha, is that obvious?” Kazunari leers over him. “Can we go all the way tonight?” he jumps to the second question, noticing the nightstand in the corner of his eyes. They light up with stars. Several bottles of alcoholic drinks stand there, different types he hasn’t tried before - not yet.

“All the way? But you’re a virgin… right?” he can’t even remember the last time he went in someone. And vice versa.

“After tonight, I won't be♪,” Kazunari reaches for the whiskey. “Hehehe, lookie here, Itarun! More drinks.”

Itaru groans and rests his arm on his forehead. “I’m tired of drinking,” he watches Kazunari open the bottle. “That looks expensive, too. Fuck, I think we’re in the boss’s room...” Sitting up, he warns Kazunari too late.

“Oh, so it must be super good, right?” the student gulps down a few large sips of the whiskey, setting it down not a moment later, hacking and cringing. “Yuck…!”

“Lemme see,” Itaru grabs the whiskey. Sniffing it, he decides on a whim to drink. He winces. “Yeah, that’s the good stuff. I’m getting fired after this, aren’t I?”

“Not if we don’t get caught~” Kazunari sings and takes the bottle back from Itaru. Making another horrible decision to drink, the liquid drips down his lips, and his body trembles. Kazunari laughs and wraps his arms around Itaru, falling on the bed. “Lemme fuck you, Itaru~ you’re so handsome and all, I’m a little jelly~”

“Aaah, you’re even worse than before. Go ahead, I need something to forget tonight.”

“Cool! Thanks, hottie! Here, this’ll help,” he gets the bottle again. ‘Open wide!”

It’s reminiscent of Itaru’s night out with coworkers. He just can’t escape it, huh? Parting his mouth, Kazunari has him drinking the whiskey. Thanks to the angle, his suit gets soaked. It’s wet, sticky, but Kazunari doesn’t care, setting it aside to work with Itaru’s pants.

“Hmm… think the boss has condoms here?” he asks.

Itaru closes his eyes while his fucked-up system tries to process the alcohol. “Don’t know, check in the drawers,” he replies. “And we’re guys. We need more than condoms.”

“I know, I know,” Kazunari searches the nightstand again. “Ooh! That’s lots of stuff I dunno how to use,” he rummages through the drawers. Spotting the condoms, he passes by them in favor of a bottle. This time it’s not a drink, but lube instead. “I might be a virgin, but I watch porn~ trust me, kay?”

Itaru is either getting out of here with a sore ass or with an orgasm so good he would beg for more. He ignores Kazunari’s comments as if that would help him.

For Kazunari, the alcohol finally sets in his system. His smile turns into something dim. “Turn around for me, babe,” his tone changes, no longer childish or thrown in with slang and internet terms. Itaru wears a confused expression and follows his orders, slightly intimated. “Nice ass you got there.” he compliments the salaryman.

An inexperienced hand pulls down his boxers. Kazunari pops open the bottle and pours the substances on Itaru’s ass, who shivers. “Tell me if it’s too much, but you’re too pretty _not_ to get used, so it won’t hurt for a guy like you, right?”

What the hell is he talking about? Kazunari is _worse_ than drunk. Itaru shakes his head. “Do what you want.”

“Well, aren’t you used to saying that?”

Yeah, he prefers the bubbly teenage boy to whoever the hell this is. A cold finger rims around his hole, edging inside. “Fuck, just put it in already, it’s fine,” Itaru groans. After saying that, Kazunari grants his wish, his slicked-up finger stretching him out.

“You’re already loose. I wouldn’t be surprised if you fooled around before coming to me,” Kazunari laughs. Itaru doesn’t acknowledge his comment, staring underneath him with spotty vision. “Let me add another… and another… and another…” he only adds the second, but the threat of more makes him tense. “Hey. _Relax_ ,” Kazunari’s voice lowers while scissoring the man.

“You’re suddenly an expert?” Itaru asks, mumbling toward the pillow.

“Of the internet, of course…. And jerking off,” he digs deeper. “Now, let me get to work… Ah, it feels weird when it’s someone else.”

Itaru doesn’t have the patience to wait. He’s ready to pass out from drunkenness, but Kazunari’s fingers get him wide awake, anticipating something bigger. Groaning, Itaru turns his head. “Hey, I still don’t know your…!”

“My name? I told you,” Kazunari thrusts his fingers. “You have to work for it.”

“I-I already gave you a... Shit, _shit..._ ” they curl right at his sweet spot and Itaru can feel his cock leaking already. “Forget about the name, I want you to fuck me!”

They’re never seeing each other after this again, so why would he care?

“Thought you’d never ask, Itaru-san.”

So, he drops the nicknames and cheerful speech while drunk?

Kazunari pulls out without warning, and Itaru curses. “Put it in, put it in,” he begs with lidded eyes. “I need it... I need you….”

“I’m coming,” Kazunari grips his hips and with uncoordinated movements, aligns his cock on Itaru’s stretched-out hole. He pushes in and moans, pausing to get a feel for the older man. . “...You feel good, Itaru-san…” but that didn’t last long. The alcohol coursed through his veins, and Kazunari followed its misguided directions, _slamming_ into Itaru. His ass became red and sore from his ruthless pace.

“A-Ah…!”

He has no concern over Itaru’s well being, thrusting into him with a blurry vision and a throbbing headache. It feels good. Makes him want to drink _more_ , but the whiskey is too far for him to reach. Kazunari drops the idea and speeds up, ramming Itaru’s ass.

Itaru enjoys the rough and quick pace. He bites the pillow, god knows whose pillow that is, and moans. The music hides all the noise they’re making, from Itaru’s whining to Kazunari slapping his skin. His hand goes down to his cock, and he pumps it while Kazunari hits his sweet spot. It’s pure bliss despite the boy’s words earlier. He can deal with trash-talking from a kid like him, and he’s forgotten by the time Kazunari is deep inside.

“More, more-” Itaru pants while pumping his cock, “right there, right there!”

“Itaru-san feels _so_ good, I think I have to…!” Kazunari can't keep up with the pace he created and overwhelms himself. One more time, he slams his cock down Itaru and cums again.

The warmth that enters Itaru, getting used by a high-school student, excites him. Not long after Kazunari empties in him, he jerks off and splatters on the sheets beneath him. He moans, loud and proud, yet sore as fuck. Itaru feels a bit guilty for staining someone’s bed.

“Mmm~” Kazunari pulls out. “How was I for a first-timer, Itaru-san?”

“Not bad, if that’s what you’re looking for,” he replies and turns around. Kazunari looks content with a drunken expression on his face. “Look, we have to get out of here.” he digs in his suit pocket, getting a handkerchief from it. Leaving the bed, Itaru wipes himself down and fixes his appearance.

The room they're in doesn't look like it's for a guest. His boss won't find out the culprits, anyway. There are too many people in the house, more than what everyone expected.

Kazunari stays in bed, sighing. He doesn’t plan to move before regains a little bit of his mobility and sanity. “Fine… Can you pass me my pants?”

“Sure,” Itaru struggles to walk straight to the door. It’ll be hard to hide how drunk he is from his coworkers. Picking up the discarded jeans and underwear, he warns the kid before tossing it to him. “Catch.”

“Hey, wait,” Kazunari says after grabbing his clothes. He yawns and rubs his eyes. “Wanna exchange numbers?”

“Do you _want_ me to get in trouble?”

“Hahaha, fine- it’s a shame, though. Maybe I’ll see you at another party?”

Itaru opens the door. “Yeah, maybe. See ya.”

“Bye!”

He lets out a sigh of relief once he’s free, already coming up with a thousand excuses to leave the party.

Kazunari, on the other hand, basks in the afterglow. Adult parties aren’t so bad.

-

When Itaru sees a familiar blond-headed boy with a unique speech years later, his head throbs, and there’s an odd feeling in his gut. He ignores it. Most likely, it’s another reason why he doesn’t drink as much as he used to, lying to his coworkers about his tolerance.

The university student, with a wide smile, introduces himself as Kazunari.

That finally answers his question.


End file.
